greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Save Me
Save Me '''Meredith og Derek vokser tettere, Alex og Burke krangler og utføre en risikofylt prosedyre, Izzie behandler en synsk mens Cristina behandler en gravid pasient.''' Sammendrag "'''''Du vet da du var barn og trodde på eventyr?"''''' Derek kommer inn på rommet hennes og smiler. Meredith sitter på senga og smiler forsiktig tilbake. "'''''Fantasien om livet ditt. Hvit kjole, drømmeprinsen som skulle bære deg til et slott på åsen. Du lå i senga om natten og blundet, og du hadde fullstendig tro."''''' Izzie står på kjøkkenet og rydder opp. «Åtte timer, kilovis med sjokolade og 32 muffiner, og de smaker ikke godt enda.» George sitter og gomler og sier at han syns de smaker godt. "'''''Julenissen, tannfeen, drømmeprinsen, de var så nærme at du smakte dem."''''' Izzie sier en ingrediens mangler. "'''''Men til slutt blir du voksen. En dag åpner du øynene, og eventyret forsvinner."''''' George sier at hun kan ringe moren og spørre. "'''''De fleste vender seg til tingene og menneskene de stoler på."''''' Izzie sier hun ikke vil ringe moren sin. Meredith sniker seg innpå Derek og sier hun vil sove hos ham i natt. Han blir overrasket, men Meredith lurer på hvorfor de alltid sover hos henne. De går ned på kjøkkenet og Derek sier god morgen. Han finner seg en tallerken og frokostblanding. George byr ham muffiner men, han sier nei. Han spør om han ganske helsegal, siden han spiser kornblanding hver morgen. Han sier nei, men Izzie skyter inn og sier at han har spist det de siste syv dagene, i hvert fall. Han kan ikke tro at han har vært der en uke. "'''''Men greia er, det er vanskelig å gi slipp på det eventyret. Nesten alle har et lite håp igjen, en tro på at de en dag vil åpne øynene og alt går i oppfyllelse."''''' Meredith reiser seg og går og finner en tallerken. Cristina sitter på et kontor og en dame kommer inn og sier hun begynner otolaryngologi den 9. Men hun får ikke henne inn da. Men det er noe ledig den 16. Så sier hun at det finnes andre muligheter enn abort. Cristina ber henne gi henne en time den 16. Og hun bekrefter det etter at hun har ordnet planen. Hun begynner å snakke mer, men Cristina sier at hun bare kan droppe den delen med pratingen. Alex har fått en ny pasient, [[Devo Freidman]], hun fikk nylig en rotfylling og det stoppet ikke å blø. Burke kommer inn og han presenter. «17-årig kvinne på sykehus etter store blødninger etter en rotfylling. Og en ny hjertemislyd assosiert med feber. Nå feberfri på antibiotika.» Burke sier at Alex skal ta noen prøver. Han sier at han skal legge blødningstiden til koaguleringen, så går han. Alex spør hva slags navn Devo er, hun sier 80-talls rocker, foreldrene røyka for mye. Hun sier at hun kaller seg Esther. Cristina ser på bilder av en hjerne og sier at han hører hjemme på Psykiatrisk, og spør [[Raj Sen]] hvorfor han er sendt til dem. Han sier det er en gave. Han hadde anfall for to dager siden, og et annet i morges. Meredith sier det står: Snakker med de døde, familien tror han er farlig. De fikk ham innlagt. Hun sier at det er Psykiatrisk, ikke Nevrologisk. Han sier de ikke kan ta ham tilbake til alt er klarert. Og han tror anfallene er visjoner. Han hører dem og sier det ikke er anfall, men han er synsk. Cristina sier selvsagt og jeg er en kylling. De går inn og Meredith sier at de starter prøvene nå. I det de undersøker ham, får han et nytt anfall/visjon, og han sier at noen vil død. Han sier at en på fjerde etasje vil dø. Og i det hører man over høyttalerne at det er kode blå i fjerde etasje. Cristina og Meredith ser på hverandre og går. Den døde trilles bort og Cristina har morgenkvalme. Ved sykepleierstasjonen sier George død mann i fjerde, og han synske forutså det. Hun spør om han kan ta over for henne den 16. Han sier han vurderer å la håret gro. Og kanskje han ikke barberer seg, men velger skjeggstubb-effekten. Han sier det mens han ser Meredith sammen med Derek. Han spør hva hun syns. Men hun sier den 16., og spør om hun kan ta over for henne. Han sier ja, men lurer på hvorfor, men hun sier det ikke er hans sak. Meredith og Derek går og snakker, hun sier at hun ikke vet noe om ham. Han sier at han er fra New York og han liker ferger. Hun sier nok om fergene, men hva med vennene. Han sier han er kirurg, og han har ingen. Men Meredith sier at alle har venner. Hun sier noen spørsmål, som er viktige spørsmål. Hun sier de har sex hver kveld, så hun fortjener detaljer. Hun sier hun beholder underbuksene inntil hun før fakta. Så må han gå. Burke snakker med foreldrene til Devo, og sier hun trenger en klaffetranslantasjon. Siden prøver indikerer Williebrands sykdom, noe som forklarer stor blødning etter rotfyllingen. Hun kan ikke ta blodfortynnende som en mekanisk hjerteklaff. Og Burke sier de anbefaler en griseklaff i stedet. Faren blir overrasket, over at det er fra en gris. Burke sier at det er standard for noen i den situasjonen. Moren ber de bare redde datteren, selv om det er fra en gris. Bailey og Izzie operer på Mrs. Glass, kvinnen er våken under den og hun spør om det er sant at det er syns der. Bailey sier de avslutter. De tar det til Patologisk og får resultatene av biopsien. Derek er hos en pasient og spør om det gjør vondt, han sier han ikke føler noe før han når låret hans. Han ber ham bevege tærne sine, men de beveger seg ikke. Han sier han kunne det for 10 minutter siden. Derek sier at røntgenbildene av ryggmargen ser bra ut, og spør om hans falt mens han klatret. Han sier i Snohomish, et lite fall, og han var festet. Kona hans og ungene er på vei, han spør hva som er i veien. Derek vet ikke, og han sier han trenger en MRI-undersøkelse. Og han ber om få en turnuslege, [[Meredith Grey]]. Alex og George er ved en pasient som trenger intubasjon, George prøver og Alex sier han har tykk og kort hals og spør om han skal gjøre det. George sier det er hans pasient, og det går bra, men han ser ikke noe ennå, og ber om innsug. Alex ber ham ikke ødelegge noen tenner. Alex iser at puls-oksimeter ned 87 prosent og George ber om å gi ham oksygen. Men han vil fremdeles gjøre det selv. Til slutt får han den inn, men det viser seg at han har intubert slangen inn i spiserøret, og ikke i luftrøret. Burke kommer inn spør om George prøver å drepe pasienten. Han sier han ikke har gjort det noe mye, og Burke dytter ham unna og gjør det selv. Alex går først, så går Burke. Cristina er hos Mr. Duff, han sier at botox ville ha gjort underverker for alle grublerynkene. Hun ber ham holde kjeft. Hun viser ham et bilde, og sier at det er hakk i tinninglappen hans. Noe som vil si at han har epilepsi, ikke visjoner. Anfall. Han sier han ikke har det. Cristina bestiller en MRI, så hun får sett nærmere på hjernen hans. Han får et nytt anfall/visjon, så sier han at han ikke ville trodd at hun skulle bli mor. Hun går ut av rommet hans. Hun går til Bailey og sier hun ikke vil ha han synske, og hun tar hva som helst. Izzie sier hun kjenner typen, de vil at alle skal tro de er en attraksjon. Izzie sier hun kan ta ham, Bailey sier hun ikke bytter. Cristina sier hun kan ta hennes postop-notater i en måned. Hun aksepterer det, og gir Izzie ham psykiatriske mannen. Og Yang får blitt med på en brystkreft pasient. Og hun må sjekke bekkenet, for hun er gravid. Derek og Meredith har pasienten sin hos MRI, men bildene er klare, så de blir forvirret. De ser ingen grunn til lammelsen. Derek sier han ventet noe i ryggmargen eller ben i pulposus. Bailey og Cristina er inne hos Mrs. Glass. Mannen spør om det ikke finnes noen alternativer. Cristina sier at med karisinom på dette stadiet, er operasjon, cellegift, stråling og medisiner de enste mulighetene. Hun spør om hun kan vente til etter svangerskapet, Cristina sier at gravidtetshormonene vil gjøre at kreften sprer seg raskere. Og ingen av behandlingene gjør at babyen kan overleve. Bailey sier at de må bestemme seg hva de vil gjøre. Hun sier de må fjerne fosteret. Derek spør Mr. Walker om det er noen forandring, han sier han ikke kan bevege bena. Og Meredith kommer. Kona sier han kunne bevege beina når han kom inn. Og spør hva som er i veien. Derek sier han ikke vet, lammelsen sprer seg fort, og MRI-en forklarer det ikke. Meredith spør om Tommy har vært stresset i det siste, han sier at det som stresser ham er å være der og ikke kunne bevege seg. Han fører Meredith til side og hun sier at emosjonelt traume kan overføres til noe fysisk, som hysterisk nummenhet og lammelse. De snakker litt, og plutselig kommer Mr. Duff inn og sier at det ikke er i hodet i hans. Derek spør hvem det var, hun sier at han har visjoner. Tommy spør om det er alt, om han er gal. De sier nei, Derek sier at han skal bestille et klarere MRI-bilde. Devo sier at hun vet hvor viktig det er, moren sier det handler om å redde livet hennes. Devo sier hun ikke respekterer verken det eller henne. Hun lar dem ta en gris, et ikke-kosher pattedyr i hjerte hennes. Alex sier det er en griseklaff, faktisk. Hun sier det er det samme, om han gir henne en grisedel, kan hun like gjerne dø. Faren sier det med ortodoks var feil, og hva var galt med reformert som alle andre? Hun sier de ikke engang liker stearinlys på fredager, de kan ikke pesach-plagene. Alex sier at selv han kan de, byller, parasitter, pestilens. Burke sier han vet hun er ekstremt religiøs, men uten dette inngrepet dør hun. Hun sier de er gode leger, og de kommer på noe annet, så lenge det ikke heter Nasse og sier nøff, er det det samme. Mr. Duff er til MRI og han sier at han merkelig nok har lyst på sjokoladmuffin. En bløt med kruseduller på toppen, Izzie blir sjokkert og spør om hun har sjokolade i ansiktet eller håret eller noe. Cristina og Meredith er på et rom og Alex og George kommer gående. Cristina sier George trenger seg et nummer. Hun peker på en [[Olivia Harper|sykepleier]], hun er single og har rødt hår, og hun råder ham til å be henne ut. Izzie og George ser på hverandre, hun ber ham holde kjeft. Han sier at overraskelser på burdagene.. Klassiske Hallmark-kort. Mrs. Glass sier at hun er 47, og venter baby, og det er et mirakel, og det er kjipt. Hun sier de ga opp å få baby for et år siden. Så etter en deilig natt på stranden med en flaske merlot.. Cristina sier at hun får resultater om få timer. Mrs. Glass sier hun skjønner vel, at hun nøler. Cristina sier hun fremdeles har fremskreden karsinom, 47 år gammel, så statistisk sett har hun gode sjanser. Om hun avstår fra behandling, ser hun kanskje ikke ungen sin gå i barnehagen, så hvem sitt liv er hun interessert i å redde. Hun unnskylder seg og går. Tommy er lam i beina og magen, så roper han at han ikke klarer å bevege hendene sine. Han ber ham om å trykke fingrene hans, men han klarer ikke. Han ber en sykepleier om å avlyse MRI, og forberede OS. Meredith skjønner ikke at han skal åpne ham, siden MRI ikke visste noe. Han sier at den ikke registrerte blodpropp i ryggmargen, så han skal åpne ham. Han sier han går etter instinktet, noen ganger må man ta en sjanse for å redde noen. Alex tar en ultralyd av hjerte til Devo, og sier det blir verre, klaffene lekker mer enn noensinne. Hun sier det er tøft å være tenåring, men hun har i det minste Gud. Izzie kommer Bailey i møte og sier hun testet sitt psykiatriske tilfelle. MRI-en viste ikke noe der, men hun så at det er noe der. Bailey sier hun har rett, det er en AVM på hans venstre tinninglapp. Izzie sier hun bestiller OS i kveld, Bailey ber hun slappe av, Izzie sier det er risiko for spontan blødning. Bailey sier en overlege må se bildene, de trenger tillatelse. Bailey sier at hun engasjerer seg for mye i pasientene sine. Derek og Meredith opererer og de prøver å finne blodproppen. Bailey og Cristina kommer inn på Mrs. Glass rom, og Mr. Glass sier de har bestemt seg for å fjerne det. Bailey sier de må begynne med cellegift, og de skal gjøre alt klart. Bailey spør om hun har gjort det før, Cristina sier de lærte det på skolen så Bailey ber hun sette igang. Alex sitter på en pc, George står der og spør hvordan han får så mange damer. Han sier fly som en sommerfugl, stikk som en bie. Så har han funnet det, en oksetransplantasjon. Han går inn til Devo, og sier han har funnet et alternativ, en oksetransplantasjon. Burke kommer og tar med seg Alex på gangen. Alex iser at okseklaff bare har vært tilgjengelig de siste årene. Burke sier at det også er en mer komplisert prosedyre. Alex iser at den er i hvert fall er bedre en gris, den varer lengre. Ute ved sykepleierstasjonen, spør Burke hva han tenkte med. Siden han kom med et alternativ uten å konsultere overlegen først. Burke sier han ikke lenger er på saken. Izzie kommer inn på Mr. Duffs rom og sier han må signere på noen skjemaer så de kan forsette operasjonen. De diskuterer litt, og så sier han «vi får se på det, Cricket.» Hun blir sjokkert. Cristina sier at hun skal ta en rask bekkenundersøkelse. Og assistentlegen er der snart. Så sier hun at de ombestemte seg, de skal beholde babyen. Cristina bli oppgitt og går. Cristina sitter på en seng inne på hvilerommet, Burke kommer inn, hun sier det ikke blir noe på ham. Hun er ikke i humør. Han sier at han heller ikke er i humør. Han sier at han aldri har foretatt en oksetransplantasjon før. Cristina ber ham slå det opp, research det, og få noen til å hjelpe seg. Han sier det ikke er så lett, Cristina sier det er et problem med en løsning. Meredith og Derek forsetter å lete eter en blodpropp i Tommys ryggrad, trykket går opp til 180/111, og pulsen er 40. Derek sier det er autonomisk dysrefleksia. Og sier de må finne blodproppen. George går forbi og [[Olivia Harper]] kommer ut av et rom og sier at pasientens puls-oksimeter faller. Og hun trenger intubering. Han spør om ingen andre kan, men hun sier at da må hun lete etter noen. Han sier at han fikser det. Burke ser på ham gjennom vinduet. Han får de nedi, og Olivia roser ham for bra jobb. Burke møter Alex i trappen og spør hvor lang tid det vil ta å få en kuklaff til sykehuset, han sier rundt 60 minutter med bud. Han sier han er med på operasjonen. Han sier også at Devo vil at en rabbi skal velsigne henne før operasjonen, og siden han kom på kua, så kan han skaffe jenta en rabbi. Derek og Meredith operer fremdeles på ryggraden til Tommy, og ved den andre torakal ryggvirvelen, er det en blodpropp. Vel etter operasjonen, snakker de litt. Han sier han vil kalle det de har for et forhold. Hun ber ham vise henne noe. Han går. Mrs. Glass pakker sakene sine, og Cristina sier hun har utskrivelsespapirer. Hun sier «du er ikke fornøyd med meg, hva?» Cristina sier hun er legen hennes, det er ikke henens jobb å være fornøyd. Hun vil bare at Cristina skal skjønne, men hun sier hun ikke gjør det, og så går hun. Izzie kommer inn på Mr. Duffs rom og sier hun tok med skjemaene igjen, og han må signere dem. Kirurgen har planlagt OS, hun spør om det går bra, han har et nytt anfall/visjon. Han sier det er ham, han tror det snart er over. Izzie sier de vet hva de gjør. Men han snakker ikke om å dø, men hele livet har dreid seg om hva han ser og å ha tro på seg selv, samme hva folk tror. Og Izzie sier at det er en mulighet for at det vil forsvinne. Izzie sier han er frisk, og han skal leve et langt liv, og hvis visjonene er ekte, må han ha tro på at han har de etterpå også. Han signerer. Devo blir velsignet av en rabbi, så blir hun lagt i narkose. Og operasjonen skal forgå med hjelp fra Dr. Chesney fra Cleveland-klinikken. Og han er en ekspert på okseklaff-transplantasjoner. Og han assisterer via satellitt. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie og Alex sitter i en tom korridor, og Mer sier hun prøvde å få Shepherd til å droppe blodproppoperasjonen. George komme, og han sier at George har en date. Meredith ler og sier det er supert. Alex sier venstre lomme i labfrakken min, Georgie. «Uten hansker, får du vansker.» Han stopper han når han skal gå, og tar den. Izzie sier den synske ble operert, og hun lurer på hva som skjedde med «gaven» hans. Cristina sier at man vet han er gal. Meredith sier at hun sa hun ikke trodde på sånt. «Jeg vokste opp i en trailerpark. Jeg servert, noe som skulle betale for college, men moren min ringte synske hele tiden. Og regningene hopet seg opp, så jeg brukte pengene mine. Da jeg ble 18, dro jeg, og dro aldri tilbake. Men denne mannen har sagt ting til meg, ting han ikke kunne visst noe om. Så jeg bare lurer. Tommy har begynt å få følelser igjen i magen og føttene. Men blære og innvoller er fremdeles ikke bra. Kona spør om støttestrømper hjelper mot levret blod og liggesår, Meredith sier at det gjør det. Den ene sønnen stryker armen hans, og Tommy snur seg mot ham. Han sier han vil takke ham for alt, at hun trodde på at han ikke diktet det opp. Meredith sier hun kommer tilbake i morgen. Han sier han vil vise henne noe først, han var ikke sikker på om det varte, men han rører så vidt på pekefingeren. "'''''Tro er en rar ting. Den dukker opp når du ikke forventer den."''''' Izzie er i heisen med Mr. Duff, og hun sier han fremdeles er her. «Til oppskriften.. en spiseskje kokosnøttekstrakt.» "'''''En dag skjønner du at eventyret kanskje er litt annerledes enn du drømte om."''''' Meredith og Derek går sammen ut, og Meredith spør hvor de skal. Han ber henne stole på han. Hun setter seg i bilen. George forlater sykehuset sammen med [[Olivia Harper]]. "'''''Kanskje det ikke er et slott."''''' Mrs. Glass blir trilt ut av sykehuset, og Cristina ser på henne. Alex lytter på hjerte til Devo, og hun spør om det banker eller rauter. "'''''Og det er ikke så viktig at det er lykkelig i alle sine dager. Bare at det er lykkelig nå."''''' Izzie tar ut et brett med muffiner, og skrur på korken til en flaske med kokosnøttekstrakt. Hun tar en muffin, og griper telefonen på veggen. Hun sier «Mamma, det er meg. Cricket.» "'''''Innimellom, hvert skuddår, overrasker folk deg."''''' Izzie sier hun har tenkt mye på henne også. Meredith og Derek går, og hun spør hvor de er. Han sier det skal jeg si deg. «Ok. Mammas pikenavn, Maloney. Jeg har fire søstre. Jeg har ni nieser. Fem nevøer. Jeg liker kaffeis, single-malt whisky, en god sigar innimellom. Jeg liker fluefiske. Jeg jukser på kryssordet på søndager. Jeg danser aldri offentlig. Yndlingroman, Og solen går sin gang. Yndlingsband, The Clash. Yndlingsfarge er blå. Jeg liker ikke lyseblått. Indigo. Arret på pannen min er grunnen til at jeg ikke kjører motorsykler lenger. Og jeg bor i den [[Dereks campingvogn|traileren]]. Hele denne eiendommen er min. Jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal gjøre med den. Det er det hele. Det er alt du har fortjent nå. Resten må du.. bare tro på.» Meredith går mot traileren. "'''''Og innimellom mister man endog pusten av folk."''''' Musikk *'''David''' - Nellie McKay *'''Fix You Up''' - Tegan and Sara *'''I Love the Rain the Most''' - Joe Purdy *'''Feels Like''' - Masha Qrella *'''No Illusions''' - 78 Saab *'''Rapture''' - Laura Veirs '''Episoden har fått navnet sitt etter sangen Save Me, sunget av ''Ukjent''.''' Ansatte *[[Meredith Grey]] - [[Ellen Pompeo]] *[[Cristina Yang]] - [[Sandra Oh]] *[[Izzie Stevens]] - [[Katherine Heigl]] *[[Alex Karev]] - [[Justin Chambers]] *[[George O'Malley]] - [[T.R. Knight]] *[[Miranda Bailey]] - [[Chandra Wilson]] *[[Richard Webber]] - [[James Pickens Jr.]] *[[Preston Burke]] - [[Isaiah Washingto]] *[[Derek Shepherd]] - [[Patrick Dempsey]] *[[Olivia Harper]] – [[Sarah Utterback]] *[[Raj Sen]] - [[Anjul Nigam]] Pasienter og familie *[[Zoey Glass]] - Joan McMurtrey *[[Seymour Glass]] - Ping Wu *[[Devo Friedman]] - Sarah Hagan *[[Sam Freidman]] - Chad Einbinder *[[Doris Friedman]] - Lisa Kaminir *[[Mr. Duff]] - Kevin Rahm *[[Tommy Walker]] - Josh Stamberg *[[Ruby Walker]] - Darlene Kegan Familie og venner